Berry the Bad gets Grounded for Hyper-infinity Tranquility
Cast *Eric as Berry the Bad *Diesel as Berry the Bad's dad and Winnie-the-Pooh *Catherine as Berry the Bad's mom *Kayla as Sophie the Otter *Scary Voice as Sophie the Otter (furious) *Brian as Mario, Calebcomedian and Patrick *Kate as SpongeBob *Julie as Trinity Hayes, African Vulture *Paul as Igor the Mii *Jennifer as Kokona Haruka Transcript Berry the Bad: "Yaaaaaaaay! I finally made the opening to The Oogieloves from 1983 REAL, not FAKE." the Otter goes on YouTube and finds a fake VHS opening, made by Berry the Bad Sophie the Otter: "Who posted this? It must have been Berry the Bad. I will call his parents" Sophie the Otter: "Hello, is this Berry the Bad's parents? You will not believe what your son have done." Berry the Bad's Dad: "What did he do?" Sophie the Otter: "He made a fake VHS opening to the Oogieloves from 1983, REAL, not FAKE when it is actually fake!" Berry the Bad's Dad in Scary Voice: "What, OH (32x), He is super grounded for hyper infinity when he gets home." Sophie the Otter: "Thanks, bye!" Berry the Bad's Dad: "Berry the Bad, get over here right now, we need to have an important talk. Berry the bad, how dare you make a fake VHS opening to the Oogieloves from 1983 REAL, not FAKE. The Oogieloves came out in 2012, that's it!" Berry the Bad's Mom: "You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 3846292732518926329262073038733398304830473404720372037300000 double lifes. Berry the Bad's Dad: "You have visitors that want to talk to you." Sophie the Otter: "Hey, I'm Sophie the Otter. I HATED it when you posted the fake VHS opening. Mario: "It's-a-me, Mario. You shall be trapped in Bowser's lair." Trinity Hayes: "I'm Trinity Hayes and I HATE you so much." African Vulture: "I'm African Vulture, you are a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad boy." Calebcomedian: "I'm Calebcomedian, you are the WORST, all because of your fake VHS opening. You are nothing more than a plastic wrapper." Igor the Mii: "I'm Igor the Mii, you will be blown up by a creeper." SpongeBob: "I'm SpongeBob, I will turn you into a Krabby Patty." Patrick Star: "I'm Patrick Star, you smell much worse than a garbade dump." Winnie-the-Pooh: "I'm Winnie-the-Pooh, you are a walking, talking HUNNY. Sophie the Otter: "This means, there will be no TV, no movies, no video games, no computer, no iPad, no iPhone, no iPod, no Wii, no 3DS, no YouTube, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no McDonald's, no Burger King, no White Castle, no Wendy's, no Arby's, no Chick-fil-A, no KFC, no Taco Bell, no Hardee's, no Carl's Jr., no Outback Steakhouse, no Captain D's, no Panda Express, no pizza, no ice cream, no soda, no Royal Caribbean, no Meghan Trainor, no Taylor Swift, no One Direction, no Walt Disney World, no Universal Studios and no Minecraft. Mario: "The only foods and drinks you will eat from now on are raw eggs, swiss cheese, Grape-Nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, dried lizards, ratburgers, chicken paw soup, used diapers, feces, urine, sewage, toenails, poison, gasline, animal hairs, pet food, garbage bags, mold, healthy foods, chipped glass, and wood. Berry the Bad: "But I hate gross stuff". Trinity Hayes: "I don't care, you will also be forced to watch baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Sesame Street, Bear in the Big Blue House, JoJo's Circus, Jungle Junction, Peppa Pig, Bob the Builder, Oswald, Between the Lions, Max & Ruby, Rastamouse, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, The Koala Brothers, Peg + Cat, Little Einsteins, Boohbah, Maisy, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Franklin, Little Bear, Play with Me Sesame, Miffy & Friends, Puzzle Place, Pingu, Waybuloo, Caillou, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Make Way for Noddy, It's A Big Big World, Baby Einstein, I-Spy, Timothy Goes to School, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Brum, In the Night Garden, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Super WHY!, Sid the Science Kid, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Fishtronaut, Lunar Jim, Wimzie's House, Zoboomafoo, Fifi & the Flowertots, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Sharon, Lois, and Bram's Elephant Show, Ovide and the Gang, Baby Genius, PAW Patrol, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Doc McStuffins, Sarah & Duck, Henry Hugglemonster, Thomas the Tank Engine, LeapFrog, Angelina Ballerina, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Littl' Bits and other baby shows. (The Mavericks appear) Spark Mandrill: Flame Mammoth: Prepare for some bleeding! Storm Eagle: Sting Chameleon: Armored Armadillo: Launch Octopus: Boomer Kuwanger: Chill Penguin: Wire Sponge: Flame Stag: Morph Moth: Magna Centipede: Crystal Snail: Bubble Crab: Wheel Gator: Overdrive Ostrich: Category:Grounded Videos